


Suck it, doll (larry stylinson)

by Holyfxcklarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Louis, Cock Slut Louis, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdresser, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Louis, Half-Sibling Incest, Harry is 21, Incest, Louis in Lace, Louis in Makeup, Louis in Panties, Louis in a Dress, Louis is 17, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slut Louis, Slutty Louis, Smut, Top Harry, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, louis in shorts, louis in skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyfxcklarry/pseuds/Holyfxcklarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis is kind of a slut and Harry is turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck it, doll (larry stylinson)

Louis has always had a preference for women's clothing or make up. He knows he looks good in them, with those curves, or that amazing ass he just fucking knows it. He's very confident so he wears skirts, dresses, leggins or shorts to school so you can imagine he's the center of attention, in a good way don't get me wrong. The girls are jealous of his style and his body, and boys... Let's just say he has a pretty active sexual life. 

He's not afraid to show what his momma gave him, why would he? I mean, come on. He's a tease, there's not a single guy in his school that hasn't dreamed about have a quick shag with the walking orgasm he is.

And, by every guy, it's every guy, even his fucking stepbrother.

It's not Harry's fault, really, but he can't help but want to fuck the brains out of him when he bends down giving him a perfect view of his booty. It is what it is, Harry has already tried a millions times to not to look at him in that sexual way but with Louis being a slut around him he just gave up. 

\---

"Good morning, family!" Louis enters the kitchen wearing a black mini skirt and a black top that clung to his sinful body showing off his amazing curves. He already had his make up done, eyeliner, a light brown eyeshadow, blush and a red lipstick. 

"Hi, sunshine, Dan and I are leaving in 5 minutes, okay?" Jay raises her eyebrow.

"Yes mummy, understood" Louis smiles innocently.

"Wait, where are you going?" asks Harry, looking at his father.

"Harry, son, we told you a few days ago we were going, we're coming back tomorrow. We're leaving to your uncle's house, he wanted the adults of the family to have this big dinner together, I think he's going to propose to his girlfriend, finally" Dan smiles, reaching out to hold Jay's hand. Louis smiles at the gesture, loving how happy they look together.

"Oh, right, sorry, I forgot" 

"Well, I'm going to call the taxi, alright?" Dan looks at Jay and she nods, standing up and going over to Louis to give him a hug. 

"Have fun, but not too much. No parties, no drinks and please don't smoke, you know hate it when you smoke, son" Jay sais in a soft voice.

"Okay, mum, have fun as well" Louis rolls his eyes.

"I will for sure" Jay walks over to Harry hugging him too, "Harry, sweetie, take care of him, okay?" 

"He will, he adores me, don't you, Hazza?" Louis bites his lip sensually, making Harry want see Louis sucking his cock with those fucking red lips

"Okay, then I don't have to worry about anything. Bye guys, love you both!" Jay blows a kiss opening the door ready to leave.

"Bye guys!" says Dan, smiling while clossing the door.

"Bye" Harry turns around to talk to Louis but he groans when he sees Louis on his hands and knees on the floor, looking for the plug to charge his phone.

"Where the fuck is the plug?" Louis mutters, but Harry doesn't pay attention to what he says, busy looking at the way his lace panties make his bum look delicious.

"Fucking hell" Harry moans.

"Found it!" Louis stands up and looks at Harry, smirking. "Oi, are you okay Hazza?" Louis walks up to him and puts one hand over his crotch and the other hand on his curls, tugging at them lightly. "You look... I dunno..." he turns around pressing his bum against his groin. "Affected" he finishes the sentence by wiggling his ass.

Just when Harry is about to place his hands on Louis hips, he walks away swaying his hips.

"Come here, slut" Harry groans.

"Nah, Hazza, I don't feel like it. Have fun fixing your problem" Louis smiles at him right before walking up the stairs.

"That fucking whore" Harry mutters, going over to the bathroom to 'fix his problem'.

\--- 

Louis came back to home to find the house empty. He had just spent lots of money in Victoria's Secret and he wanted to try his stuff on.

Walking to his room, not bothering to lock the door, he puts the underwear on the bed and strips down. He puts on his new black lacy corset. The corset was attached to some black thigh highs. He feels like putting on his black heels as well, so he does it. He turns over to look at his ass. The thong made his ass look even sexier. That is definitely the best corset he's ever bought.

He doesn't notice the door opening. He was putting on some mascara, slightly bending over to have a better view of his lashes.

Harry can't take it anymore.

"Woah, doll, you look so fucking good. Like the slut you are, aren't you?" Harry walks over to him gripping on his hips, making him gasp.

"You scared me. Do you like it?" Louis smirks, turning around so Harry can see his entire outif.

Harry moans at the sight.

"On your knees, babe" Harry undoes his pants and puts down his boxers, his erection finally free, demanding attention. "Always teasing me, now you're gonna finish what you started, understood, princess?" 

"Eager, aren't we?" Louis says smugly, going down on his knees.

"Suck it, doll" Harry almost screams when Louis puts his red lips around his big and thick cock, finally. He grips Louis' hair, and starts fucking his mouth, moaning when he feels the head of his dick hit the back of Louis throat. He thrusts in his mouth faster and harder by the minute, moaning. Louis stars touching himself while he's sucking, moaning as well.

"Doll, I'm gonna-" he doesn't get to finish the sentence because he's already coming in Louis' mouth. He takes it out, watching as Louis swallows his cum.

"Are you gonna fuck me now, Hazza?" Louis asks innocently, batting his lashes.

"Of course, you're my slut, aren't you?" Harry pushes Louis on the bed and takes off his corset.

"Yeah, yeah" Louis bites his lip. Harry sees him and reachs over to kiss him passionately. "Do I have to prep you?" Harry asks teasing Louis' hole with his finger.

"No, and don't use a condom, wanna feel you" when Louis says this Harry looses it.

"Been waiting so long to kiss you and being able to fuck you" Harry pulls away and spanks his ass, making Louis moan and push his bum into his hand. He spanks him a few more times and without a warning he penetrates him. Louis screams, loving the pain and pleasure. "You like that, don't you?" Harry moans and spanks Louis again. "You like my cock inside you?"

"Mmmh, yes, Hazza, more" he moans, like a fucking porn star.

"More? I'll give you more, slut" Harry changes the angle so he's balls deep inside him, hitting Louis' prostate with every thrust.

"Fuck, yeah, there" Louis screams. Harry spanks him once more. 

"Tomorrow when you sit down you'll remember me. You'll remember how does my cock feel" he says, tugging at Louis' hair. Louis pulls back meeting Harry's thrusts, groaning.

"Mmmh yeah, please Harry, harder, wanna feel your big dick tomorrow" Louis has fucked a lot of guys but they weren't as big as Harry, plus he's been wanting to fuck his sexy stepbrother since he saw him.

"Yes, begging for my cock to wreck you, that's how I like it, doll" Harry knows Louis won't last long when he feels his hole clenching around his cock.

"Harry I'm go-gonna come" Louis moans.

"Yeah, baby, me too. Let's come together" he pushes a few more times and they come screaming each other's names. 

"Best shag I ever had, oh my god" Louis is exhausted.

"Same, doll, same."

-

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end it. So yeah, I'm a kinky little shit so I wrote this. Sorry if it's shitty, idk, hope you enjoyed it .xx


End file.
